


A Moment of Reflection

by DavidtheWriter (DavidtheTraveler)



Series: A Growing Bond [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders (Mentioned) - Freeform, Day 11: Underwater, Gen, Giant/Tiny Content, HiddenDreamer67's October 2019 Giant/Tiny Prompts, Morality | Patton Sanders (Mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidtheTraveler/pseuds/DavidtheWriter
Summary: A lazy Saturday spent at the pool offers Virgil a chance to reflect on his unusual friend Logan, and the bond they and their friends have built together.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton
Series: A Growing Bond [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	A Moment of Reflection

With a muffled splash, Virgil found himself several feet beneath the surface of the water. His brief but quick descent had left him disoriented. But now that his head was clear, he twisted in the water before kicking himself off away from the diving area, smiling to himself at the familiar sensation of the water enveloping him.

Patton had been right, a pool party was a great way to spend a Saturday.

Virgil felt himself relaxing as he lazily paddled himself forward through the water. Despite how his anxiety could flare up at just about anything, it never seemed to bother him when he went swimming. Well, except for in the ocean, but that was different.

In a pool, where there were strict rules about proper etiquette and a distinct lack of murky depths where untold horrors could be lurking, swimming was exquisite. The sound suppression filled him with calm in what could otherwise be a loud and noisy situation. And the feeling of pressure pressing on him from all angles gave his body a sense of stimulation that could only be topped by cuddling with his three good friends.

Virgil continued onward, only interrupting his calm flow briefly to breach the surface for more air. But as he gently glided through the water, something was beginning to make the back of his neck tingle.

Something was wrong, but what? He couldn’t see anything around him that would cause him grief. It was just the four of them today, so there shouldn’t be anything unexpected to set him off. Why was he feeling like this?

Suddenly, a pressure wave passed over him from behind. Slowly, he turned himself around, only to come face to face with a massive form floating in the water behind him. He saw its head pointed directly at him, and its jaws open wide as it moved towards him. He quickly kicked his way to the surface, the figure following him. And as the two breached, Virgil turned to face the other.

“Logan, do you gotta do that every time we go to a pool?” Virgil asked, rubbing the water out of his eyes. “You know how freaked out I get at people following behind me where I can’t see.”

A slight chuckle from above made him look up at Logan, who was almost smiling in mirth.

“Apologies, but I wanted to discern if your absorbed state was deep enough that I could sneak up on you.”

Virgil shook his head in exasperation, but smiled all the same.

“You know, if it was anyone else, I’d probably be pretty mad right now.”

Logan smirked at him before moving back over to the shallow end, carefully moving around Patton and Roman, who were splashing each other with their pool noodles. Doing his best to remain in the water, he crouched further and further down as he neared the three-foot area at the front of the pool. Despite his attempts, the water at this end could only reach to his knees.

Deftly, he turned around and sat himself down in the corner, allowing his legs to stretch out along the bottom. Even seated like this, with his butt resting in the bottom corner of the shallow end, his chest still cleared the water easily, allowing him to lean back against the side and drape his arms along the edges of the in-ground pool like he was sitting in a deck chair.

Virgil smirked fondly as Logan relaxed himself into position. It wasn’t always easy to get Logan to feel relaxed, what with his enormous fourteen foot height making dealing with the rest of the world difficult. After all, it’s hard to feel self-assured when you’re towering several times larger than everyone else.

Virgil could remember quite clearly how intimidated he’d felt when he, Patton, and Roman had all met Logan almost three years ago. But Patton had insisted that they should try to befriend the awkward and oversized new kid. And honestly, Virgil couldn’t fault him on it. Once they were able to get him out of his shell, Logan became an integral part of their little friend group, sharing his various interests and personal passions with them.

Of course, that didn’t mean he had told them everything.

Logan had never explained to his three friends just what exactly had caused him to become a giant. And there were no clues to explain it. His family were all normal-sized people, without any history of extreme tallness to speak of. Plus his parents were accountants, without any sort of scientific background or interest.

The only clue to what had caused it was the scrapbook of pictures from his earlier childhood that his mom had been showing them a while back. One page showed Logan leaving for a summer camp the year he turned eight looking like a normal boy. And the very next page was him starting the new school year, now twice as tall as he had been before.

The three of them wished they knew what had happened that summer to cause their friend to be like this, but they had all agreed not to press him on it. Logan always looked pained whenever the topic of that summer came up. Clearly whatever had occurred had not been a happy experience, and they didn’t want to cause their friend any more hurt.

So they had resolved to not ask Logan to explain, though they had each, in their own way, let him know that, should he ever decide he wanted to talk about it, they would always be there for him.

Virgil pondered all this as he watched his giant friend lazily moving his hand through the water along the edge. With a smile, he pushed himself toward him, his sudden touch on the giant’s leg catching his attention.

“What?” he asked, looking surprised to see Virgil next to him.

Virgil smirked as he replied. “Nothing, just wanted to sit with you for a bit.”

He carefully placed himself in Logan’s lap, the extra height afforded from the giant’s thigh keeping his head and shoulders above the water. He lazily leaned back against Logan’s chest, his arms crossed behind his head, and closed his eyes. In this relaxed position, he could feel himself drifting off almost instantly.

A slight shift from his larger companion though caught his attention, and he peered up with one eye to see if everything was alright. Logan had slightly adjusted himself to get more comfortable, but was now sitting still again. Virgil smiled and leaned back against him again.

It was true that Logan wasn’t normal, but that didn’t matter to Virgil, or to Roman and Patton. They loved their giant friend, and there was nothing anyone could do to change their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [HiddenDreamer67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDreamer67/pseuds/HiddenDreamer67)'s [October 2019 Giant/Tiny Prompts](https://davidthetraveler.tumblr.com/post/188288684473/arc852-hiddendreamer67-yup-i-made-a-prompt).
> 
> Thank you for reading. Feel free to leave a kudo or comment, or even come over and talk to me on [Tumblr](https://davidthetraveler.tumblr.com).


End file.
